Fishing for Murder
Fishing for Murder is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-sixth case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and fortieth case overall. It takes place in Far North appearing as the first case in the region. Plot As the team met aboard the plane, a tired Riya revealed that her and Anthony's children, Raj and Charlotte, would be staying with them for a while as Suniva was unable to look after them. The team then arrived in Nuuk, prompting Connor and the pair to share a drink in the local coffee shop. While drinking, the pair heard word of a crashed boat off the coast. Once the duo arrived on the scene, they found the body of sailor Argeir Elbergsson, who they had last encountered in Iceland, with his organs removed. The pair first suspected fisherman Bryce Dalila, young actress Fleur Fletcher and barista Eugene Montana before learning that a diver was raiding Argeir's boat from Anya. The pair then found diver Robyn Owens raiding the boat. Robyn insisted that Argeir kept valuables aboard the boat and that she needed them to sell them so she could pay for her mother's medical bills. Afterwards, they investigated Argeir's cabin and suspected camerawoman Isabel McKenzie. They were then informed that Spencer had spotted Fleur burning objects outside the coffee shop. Upon confrontation, Fleur confessed that she was burning letters where Argeir was demanding she sleep with him. Finally, they arrested Bryce for the murder. When confronted with the evidence, Bryce confessed to the murder, admitting that he was only looking out for Fleur. Bryce confessed that he and Argeir were close friends and would often visit each other's boats for drinks of beer and socialising. On the day of the murder, Bryce came over to Argeir's boat and found a pile of letters he'd written to Fleur. Seeing the letters where Argeir had pressured Fleur into sleeping with him, Bryce confronted his friend who laughed at him and told him that he deserved Fleur. With tensions running high, the pair started fighting, prompting Bryce to grab a nearby fish hook and slice Argeir open to protect Fleur and end the fight. He then crashed the boat into a nearby iceberg to help destroy the evidence. In court, Bryce pleaded guilty to his crimes and was sentenced to twenty-two years in prison by Judge Armstrong. Post-trial, Penelope and Ivan Spiros requested the player's help in finding a letter to social services as they planned to adopt after the IVF treatment failed. After a while, the trio found the letter and sent it to Spencer who was able to improve the letter. Spencer then gave the improved letter to to the couple, prompting Penelope to thank and hug him. Meanwhile, Bradley and the player searched around town for more evidence into the disappearances. Eventually, they found a tree stump with the phrase "it's always watching" carved into it. After examining the symbols on the stump, they discovered that Sister Edna was behind the carving. Upon confrontation, Edna revealed that there was evil in the woods of the region, which locals had dubbed "The Watcher in the Woods". When asked who the watcher was, Edna started wringing her hair, insisting that "the Watcher" wasn't a who but a thing, a force of evil preying on people in the woods. Edna then revealed that it all started in Sisimiut where "the Watcher" slayed their first victim. Back on the plane, the team decided to head to Sisimiut to investigate "the Watcher" further. Meanwhile, in the heart of the woods, Connor walked along a woodland path. Upon feeling light headed, Connor stopped and sat down. Suddenly, a shadow rose across an old tree in the distance, prompting Connor to shine a torch on it. When Connor called out for them to show themselves, the leaves started rustling and a figure stepped out from the shadows. Connor was soon shocked by what he saw and demanded it stop moving. Before he could do anything, the thing pounced and attacked Connor, knocking him onto the floor. His screams were soon cut short as the birds in the trees scattered... Summary Victim *'Argeir Elbergsson' (found brutally disembowelled on his crashed boat) Murder Weapon *'Fish Hook' Killer *'Bryce Dalila' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows anatomy. *The suspect drinks protein shakes. *The suspect has read Strangers on a Train. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears fur. *The suspect wears a hat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks protein shakes. *The suspect has read Strangers on a Train. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows anatomy. *The suspect drinks protein shakes. *The suspect has read Strangers on a Train. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a hat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows anatomy. *The suspect drinks protein shakes. *The suspect has read Strangers on a Train. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows anatomy. *The suspect drinks protein shakes. *The suspect has read Strangers on a Train. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears fur. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows anatomy. *The killer drinks protein shakes. *The killer has read Strangers on a Train. *The killer wears fur. *The killer wears a hat. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Crashed Boat. (Clues: Victim's Body, Barrel, Framed Picture Man, Coat) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows anatomy) *Examine Barrel. (Result: Bloody Fish Hook) *Analyze Bloody Fish Hook. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks protein shakes) *Examine Unknown Man. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Bryce Dalila) *Speak to Bryce about his friendship with the victim. *Examine Coat. (Result: Coffee Token; New Crime Scene: Coffee Shop) *Investigate Coffee Shop. (Clues: Coffee Cup, Nametag) *Examine Coffee Cup. (Result: Customer's Name; New Suspect: Fleur Fletcher) *Speak to Fleur about the murder. *Examine Nametag. (Result: Worker Identified; New Suspect: Eugene Montana) *Ask Eugene if he's served the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Stop Robyn raiding the boat. (Attribute: Robyn knows anatomy; New Crime Scene: Argeir's Cabin) *Investigate Argeir's Cabin. (Clues: Broken Camera, Soaked Page) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Camcorder) *Examine Camcorder. (Result: Footage; New Suspect: Isabel McKenzie) *Speak to Isabel about her camera. (Attribute: Isabel drinks protein shakes) *Examine Soaked Page. (Result: Book Page) *Analyze Book Page. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read Strangers on a Train; New Crime Scene: Cabin Entrance) *Investigate Cabin Entrance. (Clues: Wooden Planks, Pile of Fish) *Examine Wooden Planks. (Result: Photo) *Speak to Eugene about the victim's accusations. (Attribute: Eugene knows anatomy, drinks protein shakes and has read Strangers on a Train) *Examine Pile of Fish. (Result: Angry Message) *Confront Bryce over his demands. (Attribute: Bryce knows anatomy, drinks protein shakes and has read Strangers on a Train) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Confront Fleur over the burning objects. (Attribute: Fleur drinks protein shakes and has read Strangers on a Train; New Crime Scene: Coffee Shop Window Seats) *Investigate Coffee Shop Window Seats. (Clues: Faded Paper, Bottle Message) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Drawing of a Heart Monitor) *Speak to Robyn about Argeir ridiculing her sick mother. (Attribute: Robyn drinks protein shakes and has read Strangers on a Train) *Examine Message. (Result: Ultimatum) *Speak to Isabel about her ultimatum. (Attribute: Isabel knows anatomy and has read Strangers on a Train) *Investigate Argeir's Chair. (Clues: Drinks Globe, Compass) *Examine Drinks Globe. (Result: Bloody Ring) *Analyze Bloody Ring. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears fur) *Examine Compass. (Result: Threads) *Analyze Threads. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a hat) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Watcher in the Woods (1/5). (1 star) The Watcher in the Woods (1/5) *See how you can help Penelope. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Argeir's Cabin. (Clue: Penelope's Bag) *Examine Penelope's Bag. (Result: Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Letter) *Analyze Letter. (07:00:00) *Give Penelope the new letter. (Reward: Scarf) *Investigate Coffee Shop. (Clue: Tree Stump) *Examine Tree Stump. (Result: Symbols) *Examine Symbols. (Result: Symbols Identified; New Quasi-Suspect: Sister Edna) *See Sister Edna over her creepy message. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Far North (UnknownGamez) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World